


As Your Knight

by MoonlightKnight



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightKnight/pseuds/MoonlightKnight
Summary: Siegward and Yhorm have quite the dilemma on their hands, one that risks tearing them from each other, but what's any problem of the sort to two very close friends?





	

The king tapped his finger against the arm of his throne, the only sound in the empty room. Yhorm had been sitting there for quite some time, and was getting worried. Siegward had gone with a few diplomats to smooth over the tension created by an accidental skirmish. Of course Siegward had to go, as it involved Catarina. The group was late to return from their two week visit, they were expected that morning, but it was the evening and there was no sign of them. If they weren’t back by night, the giant thought, he would send a group out to search for them. 

Worried thoughts swam through Yhorm’s head as he pondered what could be holding them up. He focused on the sound the tapping of his finger against the throne made, louder and louder until his finger began to ache. The king felt suffocated with the sound and his own thoughts, but he couldn’t stop either. 

“Old friend!” Siegward’s voice echoed out, Yhorm didn’t even notice his entrance into the room.

Relief flooded over him as he stood from his throne. He tried not to rush towards the human, but he really couldn’t help himself. The emissaries barely acknowledged their king as they slipped past, heading to their quarters deeper into the palace, but Siegward held his hands out to him, a silly action due to his armor. Sweeping the small knight up and into his arms, Yhorm held Siegward close, resting his head gently against the top of the man’s head. 

“Hmmm, I would have reminded you to close your legs,” Siegward began with a chuckle, but Yhorm noted how tired he sounded, “but I quite liked the view.”

“Do you want me to drop you?” the giant sarcastically remarked. 

Turning to one of the diplomats, the only one left who hadn’t fled to escape the king’s theoretical wrath, the giant lord cleared his throat and stood up straight. He would have looked incredibly intimidating if he wasn’t carrying his friend like some small and fragile animal. They turned back to him at full attention.

“Thou’rt expected to have a full report together soon,” he ordered, in that voice that Siegward hated. “But not tonight.”

They nodded before hurrying off, Yhorm kept his eyes on them until they had passed the door. Placing a kiss against Siegward’s helmet, he gently put him back down on the ground. 

“Forgive me, it was my fault we came back this late,” the human admitted. “I had something I had to take care of.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Yhorm asked as they walked together. 

“Once we reach your chamber,” Siegward answered. 

“You seem nervous, are you alright?” The giant didn’t stop walking, but he could see that his companion had crossed his arms, and droned softly to himself.

“Yes, of course,” the knight quickly replied.

Pushing open the large doors to his chamber, he moved his foot slightly to let the human move past him. 

“Could you close the door, please?” Siegward requested.

“Of course,” Yhorm waited to speak until the door was completely shut. “What’s wrong?”

The human removed his helmet, holding it against his hip. His gaze was set on Yhorm, but something seemed to make him falter. He took a deep breath, and the giant realized that the man was holding back tears.

“Yhorm, I am,” he took another breath, “resigning as your knight.”

The giant almost fell back in shock, the words hit him like an arrow in the heart. Siegward set his helmet down, and looked ready to faint. Still numb, Yhorm stepped forward and lifted Siegward onto his bed, afraid that the man would fall over.

“Please, help me remove this,” the human requested, taking off the gloves of his armor. The giant obliged, helping him lift off the main portion and then his boots before placing all of it next to where the man’s helmet was left.

“I suppose you want an explanation,” Siegward began. “Don’t you?”

Yhorm could only nod, getting down on his knees and leaning against the bed with his elbows resting on it. Despite what was said, he just wanted to be close to his friend. 

“Those soldiers were from my hometown, and during the negotiation, a member of my family approached me,” he explained. 

“They want me to come back.”

“Wh-why?” Yhorm was almost hesitant to ask. “Do you want that?”

“I don’t think you want to know,” Siegward responded, placing his hand over his companion’s. 

“Please, I want to know why, but if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to,” Yhorm stated. He leaned in closer to his friend, rubbing his hand reassuringly over the human’s shoulder.

The knight took a deep sigh, and met the gaze of his king.

“I suppose it would be better if I told you the reason,” Siegward began, “so that you don’t wait for me.”

“Don’t have to wait for you?” the giant repeated, dumbfounded. 

“When I leave,” another deep breath, “I will be getting married.”

Yhorm could have fainted. He didn’t know how to process what had been said to him, so he just stood. Frozen and numb. 

“I-I’m sorry I,” he was still taking advantage of the numbness, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he would break down. “Why?”

“I’m the only child born to a noble house,” he answered.

“Don’t you have brothers?” 

“Well, the only child born with a girl’s name, and their legacy needs to be upheld, they said. The groom is a relative of a king, and they pledged him a bride.”

The giant desperately grasped the man’s hands, looking him in the eyes with as much resolve as he could muster. 

“Marry me,” the words came out as a frantic cry. “You and your family will be secure, and you won’t have to pretend. I love you, and I know who you are.” 

“Yhorm,” Siegward placed his hands with painful gentleness on the sides of his lover’s face. “Can we have children?”

“No, but that shouldn’t matter!” 

“It does to them,” the human quietly stated. “I love you, but what could I tell my family.”

The two sat in silence. The giant was still trying to gather his words.

“I love you,” Yhorm repeated, pressing his head against Siegward’s chest. “But I won’t make you stay.”

“Could you make me stay?” the man whispered, wrapping his arms around his friend’s head. 

“What do you mean?”

“If my family were told that the king himself wouldn’t allow me to leave, they wouldn’t have much of a choice than to accept,” he explained quietly to his lover. 

“Would that make you happy?” Yhorm asked. “What would your family think?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” the human murmured, he was starting to sound more and more enthusiastic as he built upon his plan. “And oh, poor Siegward, he tried to explain how he had to leave to follow their wishes like a good son, but the old king, with his iron fist, wouldn’t allow it!” 

“Are you sure,” the giant asked, still afraid that he would change his mind. 

Siegward leaned in and placed a slow kiss against his lips. 

“Will you take that as a yes?” he smiled, pulling him closer.

The giant lit up, planting kisses on his shoulder. 

“I promise, I’ll make you happy,” he whispered. 

“You already have,” Siegward assured. He laughed before continuing in a melodramatic tone. “Now, my king, if it would please you, would you take off that skirt?”

“I see you haven’t lost that silver tongue!” Yhorm remarked, covering his burning face. 

“And I assure you, I can still use it quite well,” he chuckled. “If you’d like a demonstration.”

The giant got onto the bed, taking off his top and skirt, he tossed both aside. Settling himself down, Yhorm pulled off his trousers and dropped it over the side as well. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Spread your legs,” Siegward answered, and Yhorm obliged. 

The giant shivered slightly as his lover softly brushed his hand over his skin as he walked towards his inner thighs. The man wasted no time in running his hand up the king’s hard length. Rubbing the tip with one hand, and bringing his other hand up and down, Yhorm moaned his approval. Quickly taking off his shirt, Siegward pressed the giant’s member against his body, rubbing it against himself. 

“Is this good?” Siegward asked, kissing the tip as he stroked him.

Yhorm nodded before leaning his head back, holding back the urge to thrust his hips. 

Sucking the head, Siegward trailed his fingertips from the bottom of his lover’s tip down and then up again, eliciting a gasp from the giant. Still rubbing Yhorm’s cock, the human began to take off his pants. Returning both hands to the king, he moved even more vigorously. Every small squirm and sharp breath sent a wave of satisfaction through him. He contemplated touching himself, but decided to hold off until he could get Yhorm’s assistance. 

“I’m close,” the giant lord gasped, arching his back slightly. 

Moving his hands up the side of his friend’s member, he rested it against himself once more. After a quick succession of rubs, Yhorm came, spattering the man’s chest. 

“Sorry,” he managed to say, breathing heavily. 

“Why don’t you help clean me up,” Siegward teased.

Lifting his lover gently, the giant placed him against a pillow. Planting a kiss gently against the top of his head, Yhorm ghosted his lips down to Siegward’s chest. As he licked up the fluid, he tenderly began to rub between the human’s thighs with his smallest finger. With his cum cleaned off, he ran the tip of his tongue against his lover’s nipples, quickening his lower movements. 

“H-harder,” Siegward begged, shifting slightly.

“Where?” Yhorm plainly asked, his words impeded by his tongue.

The knight burst into laughter, causing the giant to pull back. Looking at his companion, he smiled. 

“Forgive me,” Siegward sighed as he regained his composure. “I forgot myself for a moment.”

Yhorm kissed his shoulder in response before returning his finger to where it was.

“Are you ready?” he asked, his face still against his lover. 

Siegward nodded.

With that, he began to rub the man’s entrance, brushing over his clit. Gently pressing harder, his finger slick with his companion’s wetness, he slid his finger partially inside. With a gasp, the human spread his legs a little wider to allow better access. Slowly and gently, Yhorm began to push his finger in and out, as much as he felt Siegward could handle. Rubbing his fingers over his slit and around his partner’s finger, the knight moaned his lover’s name. 

“Are you alright?” the giant asked.

“Don’t stop, please,” Siegward pleaded, grasping the sheets. 

“Tell me if anything gets uncomfortable.”

Placing a kiss against the man’s forehead, the king quickened his pace as he worked in and out of the human. Each push eliciting small gasps and moans. Brushing his tongue over his knight’s nipples, Siegward squirmed under him.

“That feels quite- Ah!” he pushed his hips forward. “Keep going, please.” 

Yhorm obliged, keeping up his rhythmic motion, knowing that his knight was close. It didn’t take much longer before he came, breathing heavy as he guided his friend’s finger out of himself and leaned back into the pillow. The two lay next to each other, Siegward’s heavy breathing was the only sound beside the fireplace. Giving his lover a chance to catch his breathe, Yhorm kissed the top of his head, letting his lips linger there before attempting to pull away. Siegward drew him back, holding him close to his warm body. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” the human asked, kissing his lover’s lips.

“Probably something terrible,” Yhorm joked. “But there’s no sense in ruing the past.”

“I apologize for worrying you earlier,” Siegward said as he rested his cheek against the giant’s. “You don’t know how happy I am to stay by you.”

“If you’re as happy as I am that you’ve decided to stay,” the king began, “then I do.”

“I love you,” the words were simple, but it was all the knight could think to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to see how well I could write long fics, I usually keep them short, but might attempt a longer, story based fic with some porn peppered in. So this was mostly just to see how well I could integrate porn and plot. Welp, anyway, tell me how I did if you want. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
